Dive to Oblivion
by LeSkuh
Summary: Long ago thirteen great hearts ruled above the rest, but when the strongest turned to darkness all was lost. Ten thousand years later history is repeating itself. Will Sora be able to win this time, even with the help of a new friend? Multiple pairings.
1. Prologue

**Dive to Oblivion**  
-Squirreltamer  


  
A/N: This is my very first fanfiction so please be kind. This is just the prologue, Sora, Kairi and all the rest will come in soon.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, it belongs to Disney and Squaresoft. Whew! Glad I got that off my chest.  
~~~~~~~~~~  
Prologue:  
The Beginning  


  


A breeze ruffled through the moon dipped branches of the forest trees, far away in the distance the sound of laughter could be heard. A dark girl peered out the window of a great, dark tower. The night was cold, though not yet a freezing cold. The girl did not seem to mind, for she sat by the open window staring at something that it seemed only she could see. She seemed tired and old, which appeared strange because she was still very young.  


Though she looked pitiful, sitting there the way she was, she held herself with a surprising air of dignity, as if nothing could touch her. She looked to be about thirteen, give or take a year. She was terribly thin and her face was as pale as the moon. Her long black hair fell neatly onto her shoulders, not a single strand out of place. She looked like something out of a horror movie, not that she even knew what a movie was, in her world no such thing existed.  


But the thing that stood out most about this girl was her eyes, they were yellow, like a cats. They even moved like a cat's, darting back and forth, intently studying the ground outside her window. There were shadows hanging deep inside those eyes and inside herself. Tonight another shadow was added, and when it came into her eyes she 

So it seems she really was just another puppet after all, and after all she's told me, she was nothing more than a stupid doll. She should have listened to me, how could she be so stupid?  


The girl looked down at something she had concealed in her hand, it was a white rose. She lifted her hand out the window and let the breeze carry it away. A single tear ran down her pale face.  


Good-bye Mother...  
  
~~~~~  
  
A/N: Hope you liked it. Like I said it's my first, so review and tell me if you liked it. I look forward to hearing from you. So i hope to see you back for  
Chapter 1: Disconnected.


	2. Disconnected

**Dive to Oblivion  
-**Squirrel Tamer**  
  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.**  
  
Chapter 1  
**Disconnected  
  
Far away the laughter turned to gentle snores, three figures were laying on the ground but only two of them were really asleep. The one that was left awake tossed and turned, trying his hardest to join the others in peaceful slumber, but something was holding him back. Maybe it was the fact that once again him and his companions had lost their guide and were left following their own terrible sense of direction. Even as the thought crossed his mind he dismissed it, there was another reason he was still awake, he felt like he had forgotten something very important.  
  
Then he knew exactly what he had forgotten, he walked a little bit away from his two companions, and came to a crossroad. This was a perfect spot for him to accomplish his task.  
  
He looked up towards the heavens, knowing that it was the one thing besides his heart that was connected to her.   
  
He threw open his arms and whispered, Good night, Kairi.  
  
He took one final look around himself, praying that she heard him, even though they were both so very far away from one another. He turned around to head back to camp and then realized that he had almost forgotten something else. He smiled at how bad his memory could be sometimes. He looked over his shoulder, back to the crossroads, and with a grin on his face he whispered more words that were lost in the wind.  
  
Good night, Riku.  
  
The boy headed back to his companions, to sleep peacefully for at least one night.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  


**Four Years Later...**  
  


  
  
But, Mistress, where will you go? asked a very short balding man to the dark girl.  
  
I do not know Mr.Bernard, I only know that I must leave.  
  
But it is impossible, the door has been closed, you have said so yourself. You have known for the past four years. Your mother failed, you must accept it.  
  
Indeed, I do accept it, and it seems as though you do not understand me Mr.Bernard. You never have, you think that I am my mother, but I'm not, and I am not my father either. I am me, Laleah, daughter of Maleficent and a man who I never knew. But I am also so much more than that, for I have known my whole life that I am not like either of them. My heart may be surrounded by darkness, but the darkness has never been able to touch it. My heart remains one of light, and it will never be consumed by darkness, she quietly spilled this all out   
to him.  
  
Bernard just stared at her like an brainless idiot. Unable to think of how to respond except to stammer out:  
  
Y-yes ma'am, I will have all of your things r-ready b-b-by tomorrow afternoon.  
  
Thank-you Mr.Bernard.  
  
Bernard ran as fast as he could out of her room. Laleah was so glad that he was gone, he had no mind of his own, he only did what others told him to do. Plus she hated always having to talk so proper around him, but mainly how he was actually a mindless idiot. The truth was that was how everyone in her world seemed to be, except Kem. Kem was the only real friend that Laleah ever had. He was never afraid to say what he wanted and he usually made good decisions, those were the reasons she had decided to leave him in charge.   
  
Suddenly things were beginning to look up for her. Tomorrow she would be long gone and finally free of this world. But then again there was the fact that she didn't know _how_ to leave. She figured that she'd figure it out when she was ready to leave and who knew, maybe she would find someone that could help her.  
  
Laleah lay back on her bed and closed her eyes when she was suddenly overcome by fear. She felt as though she was no longer laying down, but floating high in the air. She was afraid to open her eyes, but she did.  
  
She was flying, but if you wanted to be precise, you would say that she was actually falling. She felt herself falling, she had never liked heights and was especially not enjoying the thought of falling from a most terribly high altitude. At least the ocean below her would help break her fall.  
  
_Ocean? How is that possible, I was laying in my own bed, only a minute ago. I have never even seen a real ocean before. But this ocean seems familiar like one from a story that mother once told me. It was a story about the ocean of different skies. Could this ocean be the same one?  
  
_And as these thoughts ran through her mind she plunged into the icy cold depths, down into the dark. It was impossible for her to breath, and she couldn't move anything either. She realized that this would most likely be the place where she would die.  
  
But suddenly she found that the ocean was no more. It still surrounded her, but it wasn't the same and she could breath again. She looked around and then she heard a voice speak:  
  
**So much to do,  
  
So little time...  
  
Take your time.  
  
Don't be afraid  
  
  
**

Once again the door is shut.  
  
Now step forward.  
Can you do it?  
  


She cautiously looked around for the source of the voice, but no one was there. She carefully placed one foot forward and then the other, until she reached a light. As she touched the light, the ground began to tremble and the voice spoke again as a great pillar rose.  
  


**Power sleeps within you.**  
  
A shield appeared on the first pillar and a second pillar began to rise.  
  
**If you give it form...  
  
**This time a staff appeared, and yet another pillar rose.  
  
**It will give you strength.  
**  
Upon this last one appeared a sword and the voice spoke two last words:  
  
**Choose well.  
**  


Laleah had never seen anything as powerful as these three weapons, not even her mothers magic staff. The power inside of them scared her. She new that it could very well be corrupted. She longed for something else, something just as powerful but warmer, she just didn't know what. Then she caught a glimmer of light from behind the shield's pillar.  
  
She went over to it and saw that it was an old mirror, the glass was cracked and broken, and the rest of it was rusted. She was glad for the broken glass, she hated the reflection that would have stared back at her, but even as the slight glimpse of joy passed her mind it faded, the mirror would have been beautiful, it was awful to see such a thing of beauty laying in ruin, unceremoniously tossed behind a pillar of lies.  
  
Without realizing what she was doing, she gently picked up the mirror. As she did so, the mirror began to change, it seemed as though it was repairing itself. The glass slowly returned, and the rest of it returned to its original state. She smiled and then looked into it to see her reflection, to make up for her earlier thoughts. When she looked into it she immediately gasped, because the image in the mirror was not her own and then the voice came again, although different this time:  
  


**Get out! Leave this place, you are not wanted here at all! GO!!!  
**  


The voice frightened her, she looked around for a way out, when the ground began to shake and suddenly a huge, black creature appeared. She screamed and ran, the creature followed. She knew what it was, she had grown up surrounded by them, her mother had led them for many years, but eventually they destroyed her.  
  
Laleah ran all the way to the edge of the platform. It was a long way down, but it was the only way out. She turned back to the creature and uttered one word:  
  
  
  
Then she jumped, and she screamed the whole way down.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Sora sighed, they were lost again it seemed, he wondered if Donald and Goofy had realized it yet. They seemed to be getting lost quite a bit in the past four years. He was hungry and tired from having walked for the past three days, with barely any food or sleep. He hoped that they would come to the next town soon, he was starving. It seemed like he was living an endless story that would never stop. The only good thing was that he hadn't seen a single heartless since he sealed the door. Not that he didn't still practice fighting, just in case. He just hoped he was still just as good as he once was.  
  
There was something else that had been bugging him for awhile. They had been traveling in the same direction for the past four years, but they still had not come upon the crossroad. It seemed impossible that Sora had walked farther than he was now in just thirty minutes, those four long years ago.  
  
There was another feeling growing too, he felt as though he was being watched. Day and night he felt this way, and it made it difficult to sleep.   
  
There was also the ever present feeling that something was beginning to disappear. This feeling began just a month ago, but it still seemed strange. Whatever was disappearing was something important to him, something like a connection between his heart and Kairi's. He tried pushing the idea to the back of his mind, saying that it was only because he was tired that he was losing the feeling of their united hearts.  
  
He took a few more steps, when he suddenly doubled over, grabbed his chest and cried out:  
  
Oh, no!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Far away, on an island that was once called the Children's Paradise, a young woman stood looking out to the ocean. She saw a single meteor fall from the sky and then a terrible pain overwhelmed her. She couldn't breathe, it felt like someone had just ripped her heart out. Then she realized a startling truth.  
  
"His voice... It's left me."  
  
Then she fainted.  
  
~~~~~  
  
A/N: Got Chapter 1 out and now Sora enters the story. Hope you like it, and please review! Hope to see ya back again for Chapter 2: Transfiguration.


	3. Transfiguration

Dive to Oblivion  
-Squirrel Tamer  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.  
  
Chapter 2  
Transfiguration  
  
Sora slowly got back up on his feet, Donald and Goofy looked worried. He gave them a thumbs up and attempted to smile, but it became more of a grimace of pain. Then he heard a noise, it seemed to be coming from the sky, like something was falling.  
  
He looked up and saw that indeed there was something there. The something was very large and it looked alive, although if it hit the ground at the speed it was falling from, it might not be alive for long.  
  
Sora began to run, he hoped to catch it before it hit. It didn't look like he was going to make it but he suddenly dove for it, as a great pile of dust rose up from the ground.  
  
The dust began to settle and Donald and Goofy strained there eyes to see if Sora had saved it or not. They began to make out Sora and they could clearly see the figure laying in his arms. They cautiously approached.  
  
Gwarsh Sora, what is it? asked Goofy.  
  
I think that it's a girl. Sora responded, not once taking his eyes off of her face, she was very beautiful, her extremely curly hair falling over her shoulders, she looked peaceful. He was afraid for her, it was true that he had caught her, but maybe she had already been dead before she fell, she certainly wasn't moving.  
  
Is she okay? Donald questioned Sora. She's not dead is she?  
  
Sora looked her over and determined her to be about his own age, then he realized something very important. The slight rise and fall of her chest.  
  
She's breathing! He excitedly exclaimed. Then he leaned over her even closer, his face only inches above hers.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The darkness finally ended and Laleah felt the light surround her. She was too weak, barely even conscious, but she knew for a fact that the darkness was gone. And it felt like she was flying again.  
  
She slipped back into unconsciousness, for a long time.  
Then she heard voices, though she may have heard them, she had no idea what they were saying, they were talking too fast for her. She felt dizzy and light-headed.  
  
Suddenly a shadow came over the light. She opened her eyes just a bit and saw a dark face looming above her.  
  
A Heartless!  
  
She had to protect herself at all costs, so she did the first thing that came to her mind. She allowed her hand to make a fist and then she swung with all her might.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sora never even saw the punch coming, but he did hear the crack when fist met jaw. The impact knocked him off his feet, and he lay on his back about two feet away from the girl. He lay there for awhile, thinking of what to do next, when suddenly Donald and Goofy's faces loomed over his head.  
  
Uh, Sora, are you going to be all right? Goofy asked, his voice full of concern.  
  
Sora carefully shifted his jaw around in his mouth. Nothing appeared to be broken, but it seemed as the one of the teeth in the back of his mouth was chipped. He was about to tell Goofy his findings, when a new face joined the others.  
  
I am so sorry! The girl exclaimed, I thought you were a Heartless and you were going to attack me, so I-  
  
Wait a minute, Sora interrupted, What do you know about the Heartless?  
  
Probably more than you.  
  
Try me.  
  
Laleah was wondering how this kid knew about the Heartless. Not many did, most had forgotten them over the past four years, ever since the door was sealed by the Keyblade Master. This boy seemed to innocent to be mixed up with the Heartless.  
  
She sighed, and thought oh well, who cares if he knows about the Heartless. She was in a completely new world and not in that dark place anymore.  
  
Then she remembered, the voice, the pillars and the mirror...  
  
She looked down at her hand and there it was, the whole time the mirror had stayed in her hand. Then she remembered the reflection in the mirror that was not her own. She stole a quick glance and there it was, the face that stared back was definitely not hers.   
  
Sora looked at the girl for a long time. Her expressions were very strange. At first she seemed content, then confused. That's when she pulled out a mirror, Sora felt like he had seen the mirror before. It made him feel a warmth, like the one he got around Kairi.  
  
Then he realized what he was saying. Could he have already given up on Kairi for this strange girl who had almost broken his jaw. Somehow he knew that wasn't the truth at all. It was the mirror that gave him that warmth, maybe because it was white like Oathkeeper...like Kairi.  
  
He peered at the girl again, she looked strange. She had fallen to her knees and was staring into the mirror while pulling at her face. She looked surprised and almost scared. He chuckled under his breath, but was cut short when her face suddenly loomed frighteningly close to his own.  
  
Tell me what I look like.  
  
  
  
Just do it!  
  
O.K., fine, whatever. Sora looked her up and down, finally noticing the strange garments she was wearing. Well you're dressed kind of like a pirate.  
  
I am?  
  
Laleah looked down at her ensemble, it was true that she did resemble a pirate with her big boots, pulled up over extremely loose pants and the white shirt went over her pants. she also wore a white headband in her hair, which had been pulled back though most of it was already out of the ribbon. She began to grow afraid, she had never worn anything like the pirate garments, before. All she had ever known were tight, black dresses. Something was strange, when had she changed her clothing? She didn't remember changing herself. Then she remembered, she had been unconscious for awhile, maybe that boy had found her and...  
  
She began to blush, her face was getting redder by the minute. She was starting to look like a ripe tomato. He wouldn't really do something like that would he? She looked down at the ground in embarrassment. She really didn't think he would, he didn't seem like that, plus she had to get him to tell her more.  
  
Well...What does my face look like?  
  
Uh...I'd tell you but, you have to lift your head first.  
  
Slowly Laleah lifted up her head, and ended up staring directly into his eyes. She was amazed by them, they were so blue, almost a dizzying blue. When he looked at her she felt a warmth inside of her that she had never felt before. It took her breath away.  
  
Is something wrong? Sora asked, he felt a little strange under the girl's gaze, it felt like she could see right into his thoughts. It frightened him.  
  
Um...no, I just really want to know what I look like.  
  
Why is it so important to know?  
  
It just is, okay?  
  
Well, your ears are tiny and you have curly, brown hair that goes past your shoulders, you have a couple freckles across your nose, and...Oh yeah, your eyes are a hazel color.  
  
Hazel? You mean, there not yellow?  
  
Of course not, I've never met anyone with yellow eyes before...well except...  
  
Laleah suddenly looked surprised, then she reached over and grabbed Sora's shoulders and shook him.  
  
Except who?! Laleah didn't care that she was yelling, she knew that there was only one other person in the world that had yellow eyes like her own.  
  
No one important, just someone that I had to defeat four years ago.  
  
WHO WAS IT?!?!  
  
Sora looked startled by the girl's sudden fierceness. He didn't know what he had done that had made her so angry.  
  
Her name was Maleficent.  
  
Laleah sank to her knees and put her head in her lap. She was trying her best to hold the tears back, but there was no stopping them. Then suddenly she was angry. She leapt up, as quick as she could.  
  
So, you are the Keyblade Master, the one named Sora.  
  
He brought out the Keyblade,   
  
She screamed and then spat on him. He jumped back and then he looked up at her with a look that was both surprised and confused. She almost regretting startling him, but then she remembered what he had done. And she knew, it didn't matter anymore, she hated that boy and she would kill him right there and then.  
  
~~~~~  
  
A/N: I haven't gotten any reviews! You all SUCK...oh well, maybe I have at least one fan out there somewhere. So if I do have a fan this chapter is for you!  
  
Oh and Lee is piratey. I had to make her a pirate cause I love them, I actually tried buying one this year, but it didn't exactly work. Oh well maybe next year.  
  
Until Chapter 3: Existence.  



	4. Existence

**Dive to Oblivion  
**-Squirrel Tamer  
  
A/N: I dedicate this chapter to my first ever reviewer Kori hime! You are my new official hero!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.  
  
Chapter 3  
Existence  
  
Kairi slowly lifted herself to her feet. She clutched her shirt to her chest with all her might, hoping that maybe the emptiness she felt, would once again be filled. She felt hollow, almost like an empty shell. The space where Sora's heart had been was now completely empty, not even a trace of his heart remained.  
  
There was something else troubling her, she had seen that meteor fall last night. She may not have been a Keyblade Master, but she was pretty sure she knew what that meant. The worlds were connected again, which meant the Heartless were free.  
  
But even more important than these thoughts, was the fact that Sora might be in trouble. Even if their hearts were separated, she still had to find a way to save him. So she made another promise to him.  
  
Soon I will get off this island and find you. And...this time... I'll fight."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Laleah lunged forward striking Sora with her mirror. She managed to scratch his cheek, before he dodged, though barely, and only a few drops of blood had fell.  
  
What the heck do you think you're doing?! Sora screamed at her.  
  
Killing you! She yelled back and then lunged again.  
  
This time Sora was ready, he leapt to the side at the last moment and hit her on the back of her head with the blunt side of his Keyblade. Laleah slumped to the ground unconscious.  
  
What in the world was that about? questioned Donald.  
  
I have no idea. Sora replied, then he sighed and bent down to pick her up. I guess we'd better get going though.  
  
Are you sure you want to bring her along? Goofy asked.  
  
Well, we can't just leave her here, she might get into trouble. She could get hurt. Sora calmly explained, while trying his best to put her on his back, it wasn't going so well, his pack was sticking out. Goofy saw his difficulty and took Sora's pack for him while Donald argued back to Sora.  
  
You mean she'll get hurt like she hurt you? he said sarcastically.  
  
Aw, Donald, it's barely a scratch. Stop being such a worry wart. Sora said then he let out a sigh of relief at having finally gotten her situated on his back.  
  
Yeah, well...you don't even know this girl and what about Kairi?   
  
Donald could tell he had hit a nerve, because when he said it, Sora straightened up and looked directly at Donald and Goofy.  
  
You're right that I really don't know anything about this girl, but she's hurt and needs our help, and, Sora stared up at the sky as if somehow he could see her. Kairi would understand.  
  
Donald didn't speak once over the next three hours.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  


**  
**

Once again Laleah was swimming through the darkness. She had tried to avenge her mother but she had barely even managed to scratch him. She was a failure, her mother would have been ashamed. She couldn't even cry now.  
  
Laleah wondered if she were dead, it seemed to her as though she was. The darkness was overwhelming, she had to be dead. But if she was dead then how could she still think? Maybe the thinking part was her soul...no, not her soul...her heart. The greatest thing that she still had.  
  
_But if my heart still exists, then I can't be dead...  
  
_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  


**Three hours later...  
**  


I just realized something.  
  
What is it Sora? asked Goofy.  
  
Sora began to smile, and then laugh. Donald and Goofy looked nervous, they began to wonder if Sora had just lost his lid.  
  
Goofy asked quietly looking scared.  
  
Sora just kept on laughing, Donald took a step back. Finally he managed to gain control of himself.  
  
You know, this scratch will probably leave a scar, it's a lot deeper than it looks. It's the only scar I have, even after fighting with the Heartless for so long. What do you think my grandchildren would say after they heard how big and powerful their Grandfather was and the only battle scar that he ever got was from a crazy girl with a mirror?  
  
That's not exactly how I'd put it. Donald replied, annoyed with Sora's ironic ideas.  
  
Ah, lighten up Donald, Sora's just trying to lighten the mood.  
  
Donald rolled his eyes and began walking again, followed by Goofy and then a smiling Sora. He knew it was wrong, but it was always kind of fun to get Donald angry. He chuckled at both of his friends, they were all that he had left ever since he had left Kairi and Riku. They were great companions, but sometimes he still longed for his old life.  
  
At least Kairi's heart was connected to...  
  
Then he remembered the pain he had felt in his chest, only hours before. He realized what it meant.  
  
We're not connected anymore...  
  
Suddenly a shower of tears erupted from his eyes, and he began to run. He passed Donald and Goofy, who called after him. He ran faster than he ever had before, which was strange because he had extra weight upon his back...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
_The light is back, or it's coming back...I can't tell on my own anymore. Something isn't right. I'm moving...What's going on?...Why am I moving?...Why?...  
  
_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Arms and legs began flailing every which way, causing Sora to lose his balance and fall flat on his face, where he let fall a shower of tears. The girl he had been carrying was flung forward, but she managed to pick herself up and brush herself off, while speaking to Sora.  
  
Just wait, I am going to kill you! Mark my words, I am going to... She trailed off as she finally looked down at Sora, lying there on the ground, sobbing as though it was the end of the world. Suddenly she didn't want to kill him anymore, she wanted to comfort him. She didn't seem to know what to do, then she let her mirror drop out of her hands as she ran over to him.  
  
Look, I'm sorry I scared you Keyblade Master, but I-  
  
My name is Sora, and I'm not crying because of you. I already knocked you unconscious once, I'm not afraid of you. He spoke with defiance, then he looked up at her. Even when he was crying, his eyes remained a dizzying blue. Laleah hated the look he was giving her, it made her knees weak and gave her a strange feeling in her heart.  
  
Oh, I see... She stammered out and then she was silent again.  
  
I'm upset because...because I've lost her...  
  
Laleah felt a twinge of a feeling in her heart,   
  
  
  
_Kairi. _She didn't know why but the name made her heart hardened.  
  
  
  
She looked down at the ground, when she felt him stand up beside her. He looked up at the sky for a bit, then he turned to her with a grin on his face.  
  
Sorry I dropped you, Sora said then he scratched the back of his head. I kind of lost my balance, but, He bent down next to her again then leaned towards her his blue eyes staring directly into her now hazel ones. She felt a shiver rundown her spine as he leaned even closer. It seems like we better get going.  
  
And with those last words, he grabbed Laleah and hoisted her over his shoulder. She was in shock for a minute and then her face turned red and she began screaming.  
  
Hey! What do you think you're doing?! Put me down right now!  
  
Sorry, but you're still too weak to walk on your own.  
  
Am not!  
  
Sora sighed, but the grin stayed on his face.  
  
Will you stay still if I tell you a story?  
  
  
  
Oh well, I'm going to tell it anyway.  
  
And so Sora began his story, while he slowly made his way back to Donald and Goofy, with Laleah still hoisted over his shoulder. Soon she stopped flailing as she fell into his tale, perhaps if he hadn't been forced to bear the Keyblade he would have been a story teller. But it has been said that one cannot dwell on the what if's, they can only keep moving forward and never have regrets.  
  
~~~~~  
  
A/N: YAY!!! I got a review! And yay Sora's not dead! Isn't life great? Thank-you, thank-you, thank-you Kori hime! And as for Riku and Laleah...well you'll just have to wait but I will tell that he will come back. For most of the fic, anyway.


	5. The Deal

**Dive to Oblivion**  
-Squirrel Tamer  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.  
  
Chapter 4  
The Deal  
  
And he traveled far and wide, for the next four years, but no matter how hard he tried, Saro never saw Kaira or Raku again. But he will never give up searching for them.  
  
It was silent for awhile.  
  
Its not a very happy ending.  
  
Sora smiled. I guess it isn't, huh?  
  
Silence again.  
  
I know that Saro will find both Kaira and Raku again.  
  
You really think so?  
  
Of course, I don't lie.  
  
If you don't lie then that means that you're really going to kill me?  
  
Laleah realized he had cornered her, after his story there was no way she could even think about killing him. Even before that, when she had seen him sobbing, she had thrown away all of her anger and given him a place in her heart. She smiled at how clever he could be, she knew that she would never hurt him, at least not now, but he didn't need to know that.  
  
Of course I'm going to kill you. But first I'm going to drive you insane by following you everywhere.  
  
So you're my new companion?  
  
I guess you could put it that way, plus if I killed you now then there would be no more adventures left for me. My job is to kill you and then I'm out of here. But I figure that I'd be bored with going home so...you're stuck with me!  
  
Sounds alright, but only on one condition.  
  
What's that?  
  
You tell me who you are and why you want me dead.  
  
There was silence.  
  
  
  
I-I suppose that's fair. But could we eat something first?  
  
After we find Donald and Goofy we can head to the next town, it's not too far from here.  
  
Good, I'm starving.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kairi saw the Heartless coming. They seemed faster then she remembered, even so, she made it to the Secret Place, before they could touch her. She flung herself before the picture of her and Sora. She clutched her hand to her heart as hard as she could and screamed.  
  
Sora...please hear me...please!!!...I need you Sora, come back...  
  
She heard a noise from somewhere behind her, she saw the Heartless. They leapt at her and in the split second before she was swarmed she felt him...his heart wasn't completely gone, just hidden. She smiled and then she was overcome.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  


_She's in trouble.....Sora...Save her...please.....I can't...not anymore..._  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  


He heard her calling him, she was in danger, he knew that much. But how could he save her? He had left the Gummi Ship back at King Mickey's Castle. He hadn't needed it anymore, the worlds were no longer connected. At least, that's what he thought.  
  
Laleah shifted on Sora's shoulder, she wondered why they had suddenly stopped. She wished she could see in front of him, instead of behind. She waited there for a few minutes while Sora was stopped. Finally after ten minutes she sighed.  
  
What are you doing Sora? We haven't even found the duck or the...its a dog, right? Well anyway, we can't stop now!  
  
She heard him whisper something to himself,   
  
Then he quickly started running the other way, away from Donald and Goofy.  
  
Hey! Just where do you think you're going? We have to find your friends first remember?  
  
  
  
Laleah decided to put a stop to his insane running, she began flailing all of her limbs again. Sora couldn't keep control of her, he lost his footing and stumbled. Laleah flew forward and landed on her butt, only a few feet in front of Sora. She slowly got to her feet and brushed herself off.  
  
You really have to stop doing that, I'm starting to feel like a sack of potatoes, She glanced over at Sora, who was cradling something very protectively in his hands. She walked over to him and knelt beside him. It was a keychain, and it was shaped like a star. Did the girl give this to you?  
  
Sora nodded.  
  
Why do you keep running? Is it because of her? What is she doing to you?  
  
He looked up at her, She isn't doing anything, but needing me, and I'm not there.  
  
Then he stood up and turned away from Laleah.  
  
Please, stay here and wait for Donald and Goofy, tell them that the worlds have been connected again. Tell them that I'm taking the next Gummi Ship out of here, I'm going to find Kairi and Riku. Tell them...I'm sorry...  
  
He began to walk down the road, towards the lights of a big city. A single tear ran down his cheek. He realized that he was leaving his only companions, his two best buddies since his world had been taken. It was hard for him, but he knew that there was an even greater danger this time. And besides, it was his battle not theirs.  
  
He was too wrapped up in his own thoughts to notice the footsteps following his own. All of a sudden a voice chimed in his ear.  
  
Sorry, but I answer to no one. I do whatever I want and I _want_ to follow you.  
  
He turned to look at this girl who he barely even knew. How could she, give up her whole life just to help him? Sure Donald and Goofy had, but they had just been following orders. As he thought about it he realized that it was kind of nice, having somebody like that.  
  
Looks like you're stuck with me, she announced.  
  
Great, just great, he teased.  
  
You aren't going nowhere without me, she told him, We'll go together.  
  
And together, they headed to the city.  
  
~~~~~  
  
A/N: I know, its a short chapter, but I didn't want to put the next part in this chapter. Anyways, thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far. It's not a lot yet but I hope more people will review later. Here's the chapter you guys asked for and come back next time for Chapter 5: Riku!


	6. Riku

**Dive to Oblivion  
**-Squirrel Tamer  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.  
  
Chapter 5  
Riku  
  
Two figures could be seen in the distance, it was hard to tell, but one was male and the other female. Both were dressed oddly, one wore an outfit that one would expect a pirate to wear, the other's was just strange. Just a long, long, black coat over a red shirt, black pants and black boots, but he had the bluest eyes, and when you looked directly into them, it felt as though you were soaring through the sky.  
  
Even though these two were definitely odd looking, no one paid them any extra attention at all. There was a time when strange people were everywhere. Most had tried to forget that time four years ago. The people's logic was that, if no one spoke of it, then it must have never really happened.  
  
There was one that stared long and hard at them, though. Even through the black blindfold that covered his eyes, he saw them. He smiled slightly to himself, then he disappeared into the shadows.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I'm so hungry! Laleah yelled  
  
_Geese, she really gets grumpy when she's hungry, _Sora thought to himself, and then spoke aloud, Well so am I, but I don't keep complaining every five minutes.  
  
I don't care! I'm hungry and if I want the world to know it, then dang it they're going to know!  
  
Sora sighed and glanced at the rows of shops. He couldn't see even one restaurant, and he was becoming very annoyed with the girl's tantrums. He was about to tell her to shut up, when she nudged him and pointed.  
  
Pete's Italian Restaurant- good food, cheap prices.  
  
Laleah practically dragged Sora to the restaurant, but he held her back for a moment, she gave him a look that made Sora quvier with fear, but he managed to hold himself together.  
  
We eat on one condition.  
  
  
  
While we eat, you tell me exactly who you are and what you're doing her, like you promised you would. Deal? Then he held out his hand for her to shake.  
  
She looked down at his hand, then gently slipped her own into his.  
  
  
  
Then they shook.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Where...where am I?  
  
Kairi sat up and glanced around. She had no idea where she was, but she realized that she must have been in a different world. It was bright and sunny, and the grass seemed greener than any other grass she had ever seen. She seemed to be sitting right in the middle of a road that seemed to go on for miles.  
  
I guess I'm lost, She sighed.  
  
Suddenly she heard voices off in the distance, she whirled around and then she grinned. Those figures were unmistakable.  
  
Donald! Goofy! she yelled, then she ran down the road to greet them.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sora had never seen anybody wolf down a whole plate of lasagna as fast as the girl did. She ate as though she hadn't eaten in an incredibly long amount of time. It was kind of disgusting to watch.  
  
Okay, now that you have your food, tell me exactly who you are.  
  
She glared at him for interrupting her feast. She took a few more bites, swallowed and then put down her fork.  
  
Alright, I'll answer any questions you have. First off, my name is Laleah, Even as she said her own name, somehow she found that it didn't seem to fit her anymore so she added, but you can call me Lee.  
  
So you're Lee. But how did you get here? And how do you know about Maleficent?  
  
Well, actually, I'm not really sure how I got here...and about Maleficent, she closed her eyes and sighed, That's a big question. I guess I should tell you plainly though, Maleficent is...was...my mother...  
  
Sora seemed to be unable to think of what to say to her. He was the one that had killed Lee's mother, no wonder she had tried to kill him.  
He would have killed him too if it had been his mother.  
  
Lee had never seen Sora look so helpless, it scared her. He wouldn't even look at her. She thought maybe it was because he thought that she was just like her mother. But she wasn't, how could he not see that she was nothing like her mother.  
  
Sora, don't worry, I'm nothing like her. I would never try to control the Heartless and I would never give in to the darkness.  
  
What are you talking about Lee?  
  
  
  
It's just that... He trailed off, then whispered, Its all my fault that she's dead, I'm sorry for it. Will you ever be able to forgive me?  
  
Of course, silly, She smiled at him, then grew serious and focused her attention to something beyond the window, I know what my mother did, it was her own fault. You shouldn't blame yourself, her heart was too weak.  
  
Still...it seems that everything is partially my fault, but I'm the Keyblade Master and its my responsibility...Just like the responsibility to save King Mickey and Riku.  
  
Lee spoke the name aloud, feeling the familiarness of it on her tongue.  
  
Sora looked at her.  
  
Do you know Riku?  
  
She closed her eyes, as if trying hard to remember something important. She seemed to be searching very deep inside of herself.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
_She knows me...and...I think I may know her...Please...let her remember me...  
_  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I didn't know him well, I had heard of him often, but I only ever saw him once.  
  
When? Tell me.  
  
It was when mother was alive. You see, mother always thought that I should have been exactly like her, you know, incredibly strong but filled with darkness. I never bothered to tell her, that I was nothing like her, I may have looked like her...well I used to look like her, but I was completely different. You see I have known for my whole life, that my heart is made of light, but is surrounded by darkness. Every time I feel the darkness begin to overcome the light, something in me refuses and pushes it back down.  
  
Anyway, mother had been controlling the heartless since I was really young and she had already planned the destruction of the worlds. She would always tell me about meetings she had with others who wanted the worlds destroyed, but I was never allowed to go to one. She told me I wasn't ready. The meetings were always held at Hollow Bastion, where me and mother were staying at the time. Since I knew they were held in the castle, I used to run around trying to find where they were meeting, for something fun to do. Sometimes I even imagined that I was a famous explorer, in search of a lost treasure.  
  
Then one day, when I was 13 and a half, I found a door that led to the Castle Chapel. I heard voices from behind it and knew that I had finally found the meeting place. I pressed my ear up to the door to hear better, then I heard him. It was a young boy's voice. I pushed the door open a crack, and peered in. I got really angry when I saw that the boy was only a little older than I was.  
  
I listened in and found out that the boy was looking for a girl named Kairi, who had seemed to have lost her heart. They called the boy Riku, and talked about how well he had done his job. I knew what that meant, he had probably done something terrible. I was so wrapped up in my thoughts that I didn't hear him coming out until the last second, so I had no time to hide. I remember that he came storming out looking a little upset. Then he looked at me...and..I guess I stared back at him. We stood there staring at each other for a couple of minutes before, he turned to walk away. I never saw him again.  
  
Lee looked down at the floor, refusing to meet Sora's bewildered stare.  
  
I see...  
  
I suppose that wasn't exactly what you wanted to hear.  
  
I guess I was just kind of hoping that...  
  
That I had told you I had just seen him recently?  
  
  
  
Lee closed her eyes for a moment, then shook her head.  
  
So he's Raku?  
  
Yeah...he's Raku.  
  
Like I said: I know that Saro will find both Kaira and Raku again and I don't lie.  
  
He looked at her and smiled and Lee couldn't help but smile back, but in the back of her mind she couldn't stop thinking about Riku. He confused her, every time she thought of him, she felt weird.  
  
Probably just the lasagna, she muttered under her breath.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
_Why?...Why must I be able to see them...but not be able to feel them...Why am I so distant now...so...lost...and in a place where no one will ever find me...  
  
_**Hello Riku...  
**  
_Its you...but...who are you...I've been floating here with you for the past four years...and I still don't know you...  
_  
**You are fortunate...your body still lives, as does mine...but...it still needs it's heart...  
**  
_But how do I..._  
  
**Hush...listen to me....fall into my tale  
When one falls into darkness, but their heart still remains they cast off a shell of their body. The shell exists, and functions like a normal person would, but it is missing something, a heart. And the shell will search for the heart, doing whatever it can to find it and destroy it. Even if somehow the person is revived, like Sora was, the shell will search. Because it is tormented night and day, by the absence of its heart and it believes that the only way to stop the torment is by destroying the source.**  
  
_You mean?...  
_  
**Yes, by destroying the heart.  
**  
_So I have a shell?  
  
_**Yes, but your shell won't be able to hurt you**._  
  
Why not?...  
  
_**Because your heart is here, but it won't be for long**._  
  
What?  
  
_**You're leaving soon, just wait...**  
_  
But I don't understand...I'm inside my body...this part of me is inside my original body...but it...doesn't listen...it doesn't do what my heart tells it to do...  
  
_**Because your heart is still in darkness, your heart isn't really inside your body. You just think it is because you can see what it sees.  
**_  
If I'm not inside it than...why can I see through its eyes?  
  
_**Because its you...or a part of you**  
  
_Part of me?_  
  
**Yes, the part that gave in_  
_**_  
Gave in to what?  
  
_**The darkness...  
  
**~~~~~  
  
A/N: Sorry if the end was confusing, I don't know if I understand it myself, but it should be explained in later chapters. Well here's Riku, not much but he's there. He'll be in more later. Thanks for all the reviews. Until Chapter 6: Heartless!


	7. Heartless

**Dive to Oblivion  
**-Squirrel Tamer  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.  
  
Chapter 6  
Heartless  
  
So...you lost him?  
  
Kairi was frantic. Donald and Goofy drooped their heads. They felt horrible. They didn't know how they had managed to lose Sora.  
  
You don't have to say it like that. Donald mumbled.  
  
Which way did he go?  
  
Neither Donald or Goofy could look her in the eye.  
  
We don't know.  
  
How can you NOT know?! You saw him run off didn't you? Kairi asked frantically.  
  
  
  
WHAT?! Tell me!  
  
Neither one answered. Suddenly Kairi seemed to tower over both of them, even Goofy. She almost seemed to grow fangs as she screamed.  
  
TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED RIGHT NOW!!!  
  
Both Donald and Goofy looked terrified for a minute, then Goofy stuttered out:  
  
Well you see, Kairi...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So...how exactly do we get out of this world?  
  
Sora turned to stare at the girl following him.  
  
  
  
How do we get out of here?  
  
  
  
Sora looked confused. It had been four years since he had left this world. He had searched all over, looking for the door to light. But he couldn't find it anywhere. He always thought that it had to be there, in that world so he had kept searching. It had never occurred to him that he might have to leave Mickey's kingdom.  
  
I guess I never really thought that far ahead, Sora said with a   
nervous chuckle.  
  
Lee sighed. It was going to be a long day.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
_How do I get out of here?_  
  
**You need the third key.  
**  
_There's another Keyblade?_  
  
**No...just a key**  
  
_But...  
  
_**You'll see.**  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A figure stood surrounded in shadow. He stared into a pool. In the pool were two figures. One male, the other female. They seemed to be conversing with each other.  
  
Hello princess...I suppose we will meet again. I thought you were gone, but it seems you were strong enough to survive. Just wait...I haven't been waiting for the past ten thousand years to have my plans ruined by the likes of you, or the friend you've made. I've been waiting too long...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
You sure this is going to work?  
  
Its the only one left in the town, it has to work.  
  
  
  
Lee looked down at the hunk of Gummi's that supposedly was a ship and not just a pile of rubber. They looked old and worn out, as if they had been there for many years. It didn't look like it had the strength to get them to another world.  
  
She looked up at Sora with concern, but he just smiled.  
  
Don't worry so much, I'm sure it will work.  
  
She gave him a look that told him that she wasn't convinced. He took her hand and squeezed it.  
  
I promise you that it will work and we'll both be fine. Anyway the sooner we get out of here, the better. If Donald and Goofy come...I can't let them come with me this time...I'm afraid that it will be much more difficult to win this time.  
  
If you're sure that its safe...then I guess we'd better leave.  
  
Hold on, lets stop and get supplies first, we don't want to leave unprepared.  
  
Oh, come on Sora. Let's just go, we'll be fine.  
  
Okay, fine, let's go!  
  
Lee and Sora turned to enter the Gummi Ship when they heard a scream from behind. Sora stood there paralyzed, fearing the worst but Lee ran blindly toward the screamer.  
  
Come on Sora! She called over her shoulder. Then she sped out of sight.  
  
Sora screamed. Then he took off after her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
**There is also a 3rd enemy.**  
  
_What?_  
  
**So far the enemies have been Ansem and the Heartless, but there is still someone left. The creator.  
**  
_The creator? Of what?_  
  
**The darkness.**  
  
_What?! How can someone create darkness?_  
  
**It was long ago. There were thirteen great hearts that ruled above all others. The thirteen systems.  
  
All their lives the rulers did everything they could to make the people happy, so they gave them the light. All of the rulers loved the light, except one, the strongest one.  
  
He was claimed to have the strongest of the thirteen hearts, but he also had the most corrupted. He thought that the light was weak, and he wanted strength. So he began to secretly plot the destruction of the light.  
  
He had the strongest heart that was for sure, but he also had one big weakness. He was in love with the girl who had the second strongest heart. He had a very deep love for her that made him weak when he saw her. He described her as the light's great creation. There was just one problem, of the thirteen, she loved the light most. She thought there was nothing greater than the light.  
  
But she also had a secret that she refused to tell anyone else. She was in love with another of the thirteen. She had loved him since the day she met him. She knew that his heart was actually not that strong, but she knew it was a good heart deep down. All the others were shy of the boy, he looked as though he was dangerous and would turn away from the light.  
  
This is why the strongest decided to ask him to help with the destruction of the light first.  
  
The strongest was taken aback when the boy refused. He attempted to murder the boy, but the girl had heard the boy's screams and came running. She flung herself on top of the boy to protect him. When the strongest saw how much love she had for the boy he screamed out a curse: The light shall be locked behind a door, and the darkness shall exist forever.  
  
Then he disappeared, and all that was left were twin swords, engraved with words of darkness and hatred.  
  
The girl kissed the boy gently on his head and then slowly stood up. She then whispered these words:  
  
The darkness will exist, but it will also be locked behind a door and connected with the door to the light and in the middle will be another door. The door to Kingdom Hearts, which will balance them both. It is only to be opened as a last resource, for it will take everyone's hearts and recreate the worlds. But do not despair, darkness may exist, but I give you this promise, as long as the darkness exists so will the light.  
  
Then she fell.  
  
The boy rushed to her side and tried to get her to wake up, but she would never wake up again. Her body disappeared and in its place there lay a mirror. A mirror to see behind the masks, to what lies in the heart.  
  
The other ten hearts had felt that something had happened, so they came to see what it was. They found the boy weeping over a mirror. He told them what had happened, they realized that in order for the girl's words to come true, she would need help.  
  
They formed two circles, the seven weaker hearts around the four stronger ones. The seven fell first, and with their deaths the seven spells were created; Fire, Blizzard, Thunder, Cure, Aero, Gravity, and Stop. The four in the middle created the four Keyblades; Oblivion, Oathkeeper, Kingdom Key and the Key of Hearts.  
  
Together they try and save the world from being swallowed by darkness, but sometimes they help the darkness succeed.  
**  
_Wow...So there are actually four Keyblades?  
  
_**Yes.**_  
  
But...  
  
_**Hush. You will see soon enough.  
**  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lee screamed as the Heartless jumped at her and clawed away at her flesh,   
  
  
  
Lee felt the Heartless fly off her body as Sora came running to her.  
  
They won't be gone for long. All I did was make a pathway to you, they'll be back for more.  
  
  
  
Come on! Call your mirror, and help me fight.  
  
  
  
then Sora rushed forward, chopping his way through the great throng of Heartless, Call it quick!  
  
But I...  
  
She didn't understand. What was she supposed to do? Should she try whistling for it? Calling it just didn't make sense. How could it hear her?  
  
She didn't have much time to dwell on the thought, because the Heartless suddenly sprang at her. She screamed and then turned to flee, but they held her there, and made her trip.  
  
Sora heard her scream and saw her fall. He didn't know what to do. There were so many Heartless and he was fighting them alone. The Kingdom Key just wasn't cutting it. He needed to help Lee, but he couldn't. Just like how he couldn't help Kairi.  
  
He began to feel frantic, and his anger rose. Thinking about how he let Kairi down made him blind with fury. He hated himself for being so stupid. He couldn't let Lee down, he just couldn't. But he also couldn't get through. He began screaming at the top of his lungs.  
  
Leave her alone! Let her go! Stop it...stop it... He began to sob.  
  
Then he heard a voice.  
  
  
  
_Kairi?  
  
_Suddenly a flash of light erupted from his left hand. The Heartless surrounding him were thrown back. In his hand lay another Keyblade, it was white and it had the Oathkeeper keychain attached to it.  
  
_Kairi.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
_  
  
Uh...Kairi, are you okay?  
  
Kairi looked up at Goofy. She didn't know why, but she had just gotten a feeling that Sora had been calling her. But it was impossible for her to hear him, their hearts weren't connected anymore.  
  
But then...who had called her?  
  
Kairi shook her head and smiled.  
  
Sorry about that guys. I just got dizzy for a second. Probably from traveling across worlds.  
  
Well, you know Kairi, just about a mile and a half that way is Mickey's Castle. We've been traveling the world so much we actually made it back to where we started, Goofy told her. If you want we could head back there to rest up.  
  
  
  
She looked towards the other direction, the road Sora had been on only hours before.  
  
Come on Kairi, we told you, he might not even have gone that way, Donald said.  
  
I know but, it just seems impossible that he just...disappeared...  
  
~~~~~  
  
A/N: Wow! That was a long chapter. Thanks for all of the reviews. I'm glad people like it.  
  
KT: I hope I did better with run ons this time. I'm always getting in trouble at school for using them. Thanks for noticing.  
  
Hope you all liked this chapter. More Riku on the way. See ya back for Chapter 7: Oathkeeper and Oblivion.


	8. Oathkeeper and Oblivion

**Dive to Oblivion  
**-Squirrel Tamer  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.  
  
Chapter 7  
Oathkeeper and Oblivion  
  
She was surrounded. It seemed almost stupid, that she had finally gotten free and now she was going to die.  
  
Or was she?  
  
The darkness began to lift. The Heartless were weakening. It didn't seem possible, but it was true.  
  
The Heartless were retreating.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Sora began hacking through the Heartless with incredible strength. The new Keyblade gave him an advantage.  
  
As Sora killed the last few Heartless standing in his way, he couldn't help but wonder how he had gotten the Keyblade. The only thing he knew was that someone had called his name before it appeared, and that someone sounded a whole lot like Kairi.  
  
Sora chopped the last Heartless in half and then leaned down at the small frame curled into a tight ball on the ground.  
  
  
  
The girl opened one eye and then slowly lifted herself into a sitting position, and glanced around. She let her eyes come back to the worried face of the boy in front of her.  
  
  
  
She burst into tears as she threw her arms around his neck. He could feel her whole body shaking.  
  
I'm so sorry...It's just...and...I didn't...the mirror...couldn't call...sorry...  
  
It's okay. Come on, let's get out of here.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Queen Minnie! Daisy! Goofy shouted. We're back and we need to talk.  
  
A face resembling Donald's peered around the corner, except it had a more feminine look to it.  
  
Donald? Goofy?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The town's doors swung open revealing two strange figures. One male, the other female. One was a stranger, the other had been to the town many times before, though none would have realized, it had been too many years.  
  
Once again, barely any paid them any attention, they were all too wrapped up in their own lives to notice. And once again there was someone that did notice and did care, the figure chuckled from behind his blindfold.  
  
But what the figure didn't realize was that he too was being watched. By two others, and one was looking rather hungry.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So where are we?  
  
Traverse Town.  
  
  
  
Sora led Lee up the stairs to a small shop with a sign that said Accessory Shop.  
  
You're going to stay in here until I make sure that the rest of the districts are safe.  
  
Lee looked surprised and the then angry.  
  
No way! I go where you go remember?  
  
I'm sorry, but after what happened last time, I think you'd better stay here.  
  
Lee reluctantly agreed.  
  
she said angrily.  
  
Good. Don't worry I'll be back soon.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
_No! Sora! No!   
  
Yes...he dies soon...  
  
How can there be a part of me that wants him dead?  
  
Because he took everything from us...  
  
I can't let you!  
  
You're too weak to stop your own dark side...  
  
Am not...  
  
He dies soon...  
  
No...  
_   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sora pushed open the doors that led to the Second District. No Heartless appeared, he figured that they must not have reached this world yet. At least he hoped they hadn't.  
  
It was raining and cold, Sora pulled up his hood to shield himself from the rain. In the past four years, so much had changed, there were more buildings, no heartless and there were a few select people who were no longer there.  
  
Sora began to feel safe, he turned to head back when something caught his eye. He walked over to it.  
  
He bent down to pick it up, it was another Keyblade.  
  
_Oblivion...Riku...  
  
_He then heard a noise from behind, he whirled around to find himself face to face with thousands of Heartless. He summoned Oathkeeper to him and kept Oblivion too. These Heartless were bigger than the ones he had fought back at Mickey's Kingdom. There were so many, he didn't know how he would be able to beat them all.  
  
He heard someone laughing from above him.  
  
Sora looked up to see a figure that was dressed very similar to himself. Sora didn't know what the man found so funny, the Heartless would destroy both of them.  
  
Sora looked around. The Heartless were moving in closer, he was going to have to fight them. The only problem was that he didn't know how he could beat them all.  
  
He summoned all his strength to him.  
  
_Kairi help me...  
  
_He focused everything he had on defeating the Heartless. He felt all his strength leave him as a symbol appeared around him. He felt time stand still for a moment, then he was blinded by a brilliant light.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lee never listened, even when she was young she found that she could never listen. Not to teachers, elders, not even to her own mother.  
  
It was her curse.  
  
So that was why she was there when Sora was attacked, and when he destroyed a thousand Heartless in one blow. That was why she was there when he fell, and that was why she was there when the blindfolded figure took off his blindfold and came down.  
  
She was there to see the figure take a long, black Keyblade from Sora's hand. She was there when the figure held the Keyblade high above Sora's head, prepared to strike.  
  
She was there.  
**  
**~~~~~  
  
A/N: Short chapter huh? Hopefully my next we'll be longer. Beware of Riku! Beware....  
  
Don't forget to review! I know you want to! Please...for me*smiles sweetly*  
  
I suppose I'll see everyone back for chapter 8: The Mirror!


	9. The Mirror

**Dive to Oblivion  
**-Squirrel Tamer  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.  
  
Chapter 8  
The Mirror  
  
  
  
Lee lunged at the figure and sent them both tumbling. She quickly got to her feet and turned to him in disgust.  
  
There's no way I'm going to let you kill Sora!  
  
The figure was bent over, fumbling with something and trying to put it around his eyes. He seemed to have finally gotten adjusted, because he stood up and turned to her.  
  
He must die...  
  
No. I won't let you.  
  
He stole her...from me...he will die...for her...for me...  
  
  
  
If you try...and...stop me...I will kill you too... The figure seemed to speak with great difficulty.  
  
Then I guess...you will. Lee spoke with a trembling voice.  
  
So be it.  
  
The figure lunged at her, but she managed to dodge him. She balled up her hands into fist and began swinging at him, but he was too fast. He shouldered her hard in the stomach, which threw her against the nearest building.  
  
She hit the building with tremendous force and she couldn't seem to move. The figure came closer and closer. Smiling. He was smiling. Lee realized that he was really going to kill her, then Sora. She was only an obstacle, she was nothing, the figure was just fooling with her. He could have killed her right away, he just decided to have a little fun first.  
  
It seemed unfair.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
_No...please don't...I can't believe that there was a part of me like this...  
  
Believe it.  
  
Please...voice...tell me...how do I stop this?..._  
  
**The only way out is the third key. If you don't find the key...**  
  
_They die...  
  
They will die...I promise.  
  
_**You're leaving soon...  
**_  
What?...Your voice...it's fading...  
  
_**Before...go...must...need...to know...behind the darkness...there... no... door of light...  
_  
_**_I can't hear you...**  
**  
They die now...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
_The figure loomed only a foot away and still Lee couldn't move. Sora was going to die and there was nothing she could do. There was nothing.  
  
But then again...  
  
The mirror.  
  
Lee looked over at the pale, unconscious form of Sora. She knew that she had a chance, but she didn't know what to do.  
  
_Call it.  
  
I will call it.  
  
For Sora...  
  
For me...  
_  
She looked at the smiling man in front of her.  
  
_For him...  
  
_She felt it, the mirror was there in her hand. She had called it all by herself. She knew she would only have time for one attack. The mirror practically did everything by itself, or at least it had felt that way.  
  
She lifted it to his chest level, then she plunged it through his heart.  
  
She heard him scream, felt the pain in her own heart and then she began to weep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Riku felt the pain as the mirror plunged into his heart, exposing the darkness to its light. But it wasn't as bad as he expected it to be. He actually felt like he was growing stronger and more complete, but he felt terrible. He didn't want to kill anyone, not now, not ever.  
  
He felt a weight fall against his chest, it was the girl, the one with the mirror, the one who had risked her life to protect Sora. She had fainted, it was strange that she was the one to faint and not himself, she hadn't been hurt that much, just one blow to the stomach.  
  
He wrapped his arms around her frail body, so that it wouldn't fall. He then gently lifted her into his arms. The mirror had disappeared, but it wasn't gone for good yet. He turned to go check on the other invalid, that was sprawled across the ground when something caught his eye.  
  
It was Oblivion, the dark Keyblade, the one that could open the darkness in people's hearts.  
  
Riku was afraid to touch it because he remembered what he had done with it once before. But if he left it there, anyone could take it and that might not be good. He picked it up and let it disappear, he knew that it would come if he called it.  
  
Still cradling Lee in his arms, he went and knelt down next to Sora. He shook him slightly and whispered.  
  
Sora...come on Sora, you have to get up, I can't carry two people, I'm not strong enough and I can't leave you here because the Heartless might come back. Please wake up Sora.  
  
He felt Sora begin to stir. Sora opened his eyes slightly and looked at Riku groggily.  
  
  
  
Its okay, just come on. We have to get out of here. Can you walk?  
  
Sora sat up and yawned. Then he slowly stood up, testing his legs. Most of his strength seemed to have left him, but he could still walk.  
  
Yep. Hey, what happened to Lee?  
  
Nothing, she'll be fine. Do you know where we can go to be safe? Do you know anyone here?  
  
There is a place, a Vacant House. My friends used to be there. They went back to their original home when the door was shut again. But now that its open again, they may have gone back there.  
  
Lead the way.  
  
So Sora led Riku, who was carrying Lee, towards the Vacant House, in hopes of finding his friends of four years ago.  
**  
**~~~~~  
  
A/N: Riku's back! He's no longer crazy. YAY!!!  
  
Kori Hime: Yeah it was sorta like deep dive, but there was no keyblade passing. It was more like ASAS, no one ran up walls and the Riku took off his blindfold like in ASAS. I'm glad you like my story, I've worked hard on it.  
  
Don't forget to take the time to read my other story: The Days Before.  
  
Until chapter 9: Fire's song!


	10. Fire's Song

**Dive to Oblivion  
**-Squirrel Tamer  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.  
  
Chapter 9  
Fire's Song  
  
Oh dear, you lost Sora?  
  
Donald and Goofy hung their heads in shame. Queen Minnie saw how sorry they were and any anger that she had quickly vanished.  
  
Then it seems that you will just have to find him.  
  
said a small voice from beside Goofy, I want to look for Sora too.  
  
Queen Minnie reached for the girl's hand and pulled her forward, while examining the girl she questioned her decision.  
  
Why would you want to do that dear? If the Heartless are truly back then I fear this mission will be terribly dangerous.  
  
I have to go, I have to help Sora, if I don't find him then our hearts will remain unconnected. I'm not afraid.  
  
Queen Minnie smiled and then took Kairi by the hand and led her through the castle until she reached a dead end. None of the others had followed. Kairi turned to Minnie with a puzzled expression on her face. The queen held a finger to her lips and then whispered one word.  
  
  
  
The wall swung open to reveal stairs that spiraled upwards for what seemed like miles. Minnie led Kairi all the way up. When they reached the top Kairi looked around expecting to see gold and jewels, but all that was there was a small brown box on a table. Minnie went over to the box and gently picked it up. She then brought it over to Kairi and placed it in her arms.  
  
Open it. she whispered to Kairi excitedly.  
  
Kairi ran her hands over the box, brushing away dust. There were hand carved pictures of roses all over it, Kairi felt along the bottom and ran her hand into something sticking out. She turned the box over to reveal a small crank, she turned it a bit and then let it go, she could hear music coming from the inside the box, it was a familiar song.  
  
She unclasped the lock and opened the box, and thirteen butterflies flew out. The song grew even louder. That's when she realized what song it was, it was The Song of Hearts. The one her grandmother used to sing to her.  
  
Kairi peered inside the box and found a carved, wooden flute with seven holes for her fingers. She placed the box on the table and picked up the flute, it seemed as though some unknown force was possessing her to play it. She glanced over at Minnie.  
  
said Minnie, you fight.  
  
She placed her finger onto the first hole and blew. A ball of fire   
appeared and flew at the wall in front of her. Kairi jumped back.  
  
Did I do that? She asked the Queen.  
  
Yes, you did. That is my old flute, I used to be a powerful mage, even stronger than Donald. That flute used to be my only weapon. When I met Mickey I gave it up. I have no need for a weapon now, but, if you go with Donald and Goofy than, I'm most certain you will. You will learn how to play new notes as you grow stronger, each note uses different spells, so be careful. Don't try and Cure yourself, and then mess up the fingering. You might catch fire.  
  
Don't worry. I'll be careful.  
  
It can also be used as a weapon, though it isn't very strong. Now go rest up, you leave first thing tomorrow. Tonight I will have the servants pack supplies for you all.  
  
Then Minnie led Kairi back down the long, spiraling, hidden staircase.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sora swung open the door of the Vacant House, then he stepped inside. It was pitch black, scraps of paper littered the ground and everything was mussed. Nothing remained of his old friends.  
  
Sora stepped inside, followed by the blindfolded figure that was Riku. Sora looked around, took a step forward and tripped.  
  
Sora muttered, That hurt. I can't see anything, we need   
some light.  
  
Then he stood up and ran his fingers along the wall until he found what he wanted, a light switch. He reached out his hand to flick it on, when the blindfolded figure cried out.  
  
NO! DON'T! I'm not used to the light, it could weaken me!  
  
Sora replied, but shot him a strange look, I won't turn on the light and I'll just walk around like a blind man.  
  
Don't worry, your eyes should adjust soon.  
  
Sora yawned and laid down on the ground, he then laid his head on his arms.  
  
Good night. I'm too tired to stay awake any longer. I'm pretty sure that we'll be safe from the Heartless here.  
  
Then he fell asleep.  
  
Riku smiled slightly, he was the same old Sora, carefree, innocent and a little bit of an idiot. But that was what Riku liked about him.  
  
Riku felt a slight movement in his arms. He had forgotten that he was still carrying the girl. He looked around for a place to put her and found a little bed in the corner. He laid her down on it and then sat down beside her. He could see her face through the blindfold, it was a strangely familiar face, then he remembered. She was the girl he had seen in Hollow Bastion. Maleficent's child.  
  
Maleficent had said once that her father was a powerful and dark man. Even stronger than Maleficent herself. But Lee didn't look like the child of darkness, she looked brighter. Happier. How could she have been born to such terrible and dark parents?  
  
He kept his eyes on her face for a long time, then he noticed her shiver. He took off his long black coat and laid it on top of her to warm her, then he curled up on the ground next to her bed and drifted into peaceful slumber.  
  
Five hours later the door slowly began to open and a figure stood in the doorway. They held up a match and then gasped.  
  
Oh, my...  
**  
~~~~~  
  
**A/N: Here's Chapter 9 for anybody that's still reading this old thing. Thanks for all of the reviews.  
  
So now Kairi has a weapon and Riku is back with Sora and Lee. Wonder how it will all turn out? I guess you'll all just have to wait for Chapter 10: Diving, where you'll find out where the title of this story came from.  
  
Remember to check out my other story The Days Before too, I'll try and update both of my stories soon.


	11. Diving

**Dive to Oblivion  
**-Squirrel Tamer  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.**  
**  
Chapter 10  
Diving  
  
She was deep in the darkness. She was so cold, the darkness was unbearable. She had fallen. Into this place. And for what? For some kid that killed her mother, and didn't even love her. He loved _Kairi_. It was such a sickeningly sweet name, and Lee knew that it was impossible that _Kairi_ deserved Sora.  
  
Lee had fallen for Sora, in more than one way. She had fallen for his charms and she had fallen to save him. Fallen to Oblivion. No it was a dive to Oblivion. Throwing herself away to save him, to protect him, and for what? For nothing.  
  
Then again, maybe there was something. Somehow she felt that by diving she had actually saved someone. Riku. She didn't know how, but she knew that the blind folded man was Riku. Maybe she had somehow saved him. But from what?  
  
_From this place. _She thought bitterly. _I saved him from here. But now I'm stuck, trapped in Oblivion. I give up.  
  
_And she dove farther.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Something smells like doughnuts... Sora mumbled in his sleep. Then he realized, something really did smell like doughnuts. He opened his eyes and peered around, the Vacant House was bathed in light.  
  
He sat up and a blanket fell off his shoulders. He looked around for the source of the smell and saw a big basket of doughnuts on the table. He took one and popped it into his mouth, eating the whole thing in one gulp. He grabbed another, taking the time to eat this one slower and then he examined the house.  
  
The figure from the other day was laying on the floor next to a lump underneath an overly large cloak. He guessed that the lump was Lee, it seemed strange that she hadn't been able to smell the doughnuts. The way she had eaten that lasagna, only a day ago, made him think that food was something she really loved.  
  
Maybe he was wrong.  
  
Still, something inside him felt that there was some kind of problem. He set his half-eaten doughnut on the table and went over to the lump. He pulled back the big cloak and gently took the girl's hand. He checked for a pulse, and found that there was none.  
  
  
  
He checked again, he felt a slight beating. It was very weak, he could barely even feel it. Sora knew that he had to help her, he raised the Keyblade above her head.  
  
He called as a green wave went over the girl's body. He checked her pulse again. It was the same. He growled and raised the Keyblade over her again.  
  
He yelled, then checked her pulse once again. There was still no difference. He was desperate. He raised the Keyblade again and screamed over and over again.  
  
CURAGA! CURAGA! CURAGA! CU-  
  
  
  
Sora felt his whole body cease up, he couldn't move anything except his eyes. He shifted them to the direction of the voice. It was a woman dressed in pink, her hair was wrapped in a long braid. Behind her were two older men and a young girl.  
  
Aerith looked at Sora for a moment, then she entered.  
  
Sorry, Sora. But you were wasting your strength. And you might have hurt her more than you helped her. You have to let her rest for now. Okay?  
  
Sora would have agreed, but he was still under the spells powers. He heard a noise come from the floor beside him.  
  
Riku lifted his head and looked around, he was glad that his blindfold was still tied tight around his eyes. It was very bright in the house.  
  
He lifted his whole body off the floor and saw five people looking at him suspiciously. The blond man had just taken a step in front of the brown haired woman as if he was trying to protect her. Riku had hoped to leave before Sora woke up. He didn't want to explain what had happened, he just wanted to forget everything he did, and everything he almost did.  
  
But now he was going to have to face them.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Lee looked around. She was in a strange place, it was completely dark except for a glowing sphere in the middle. There was also someone there with her, someone she hadn't seen in a long time.  
  
  
  
Maleficent smiled to herself. Her daughter had finally come. Deep down Maleficent was terribly saddened or at least she might have been, she had no emotions anymore. The only thing she knew was that her daughter would never be a kid again after this. But that was how it had to be.  
  
Yes Laleah, it is I.  
  
Lee gasped and stepped back.  
  
  
  
  
  
Lee couldn't stop herself, she had to cry. This was too much. In an instant, Lee broke down and began to sob uncontrollably. The dark queen looked down at her sobbing child. Perhaps when she was alive she would have been upset too, or disgusted. But now all she could do was watch the girl sob. Her tears falling into the Oblivion.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
So what town is this? Kairi asked her new companions.  
  
This town is called Grand Village. We think Sora may have headed here. Donald explained.  
  
What happens if Sora already went to a new world? Goofy   
wondered aloud.  
  
Then we'll take the first Gummi Ship out of here. Donald answered.  
  
They wandered around the town for awhile, calling out for Sora. Kairi was getting tired, not to mention hungry. She yawned and began looking for someplace to stay that night. She had just spotted a little inn with the words vacancy on the front, when a popping noise sounded behind her.  
  
All three of them whirled around and found themselves face to face with about ten Heartless. Donald and Goofy drew their weapons, ready to attack when they heard music behind them. A single note blew clear and true through the night. They turned around and saw Kairi playing on a small wooden flute while a giant fireball grew in front of her. She then stopped playing and the fireball flew into the group of heartless, about five of them disappeared. Kairi blew in the flute again, and the fireball got bigger, then she stopped playing. This one flew at them too and the rest were killed.  
  
Donald and Goofy looked at the girl in shock. A look of jealousy crossed Donald's face. This girl had never used magic before in her life, and here she was using stronger spells than Donald. Goofy smiled and began to clap, Kairi took a small bow and pushed a lock of hair behind her ear. Goofy nudged Donald, signaling to him to join in clapping. Donald looked irritated for a minute and then remembered his manners and began clapping with Goofy, Kairi looked embarrassed.  
  
Where did you learn to do that? Goofy asked the girl.  
  
Yeah, and where did you get that flute? Donald wanted to know.  
  
Well you see, it all started when...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The figure chuckled to himself, it seemed that the princess had been weakened. But the figures joy was brief because he realized that this meant that Riku was back for real. But what did it matter to him, three kids couldn't stop him, not after ten thousand years.  
  
  
  
He whirled around and found a young woman staring up at him. Her dark, purple dress wrapped tight around her body, she had a long thin scar on the left side of her face. Her silver hair was pulled into thousands of tiny braids.  
  
Ah, Fi. Are you ready to retrieve the body?  
  
Fi stepped back and then held her arms out, bat-like wings sprouted from her back. Her eyes glowed an eerie shade of red.  
  
Yes master. Is there anything else?  
  
Her master looked back into the pool, he seemed to study the pictures inside very carefully.  
  
Very soon I will send you out for another mission. I will tell you more when the time comes.  
  
Yes Master.  
  
Then she took off, the figure kept his eyes on the pool staring down at the silver-haired boy inside.  
  
We will meet soon. I promise.  
**  
**~~~~~  
  
A/N: Sorry if it seems like it took longer than usual to get this chapter up. My computer wasn't working for awhile. Just be glad that I have a grandfather who fixes them for a living.  
  
As always thanks for all of the reviews, they make me smile:)  
  
So here's my next original character Fi. What body is she going to retrieve? And what's going on with Maleficent? Poor Lee.  
  
Now you know where the title comes from, I actually got the idea from this book that gives you writing tips and it mentioned a story called Treadmill to Oblivion. I liked the title but it didn't suit the story perfectly so I had to change it to dive.  
  
Well you're all probably bored with my ramblings so I'll be leaving now. If you want to find out what happens come back for Chapter 11: Pain.


	12. Pain

**Dive to Oblivion  
**-Squrrel Tamer  
  
Disclaimer:I do not own Kingdom Hearts.**  
**  
Chapter 11  
Pain  
  
  
  
  
His heart survived.  
  
Lee looked up at her dead mother, trying her best to stop crying. She choked back a sob as she questioned her.  
  
Whose heart survived?  
  
Maleficent smiled to herself again, she enjoyed being as mysterious as possible. But then again she didn't have much time, so perhaps she should save the mysteries for another day.  
  
Actually three hearts survived. First was the one you pulled out of the darkness today.  
  
  
  
Yes it was Riku's heart. The other is someone closer to you than you could ever imagine.  
  
Lee was confused and curious too.  
  
  
  
It is your father's heart, Ansem's heart.  
  
M-my father? Ansem? But who is...?  
  
Ansem was the one creating artificial Heartless. He called himself the seeker of darkness and he was the one that manipulated Riku to the dark side.  
  
But, I thought _you_ manipulated Riku.  
  
Only partially, Ansem actually tricked Riku into giving into darkness so that he could use his body. But when they opened the door, Ansem's heart was forced out of Riku's body. His body was left without a heart, all its light was ripped away. It was left with only the dark parts and slowly his heart began to reform as a dark one. Wanting death and destruction, but his real heart still existed and so it searched everywhere for the dark body. It tried to return on its own but Riku's real heart was too weak to overcome the dark one. But then you saved him, because your mirror is made of a heart and it gave Riku's heart the strength it needed to win.  
  
But why does _my_ heart hurt so much?  
  
The mirror gave much of its strength to help and you are connected with the mirror so you also gave up a lot of strength. Your heart will be weakened for awhile so you must rest. Only you can decide when your heart will be strong again.  
  
Lee clung to her chest, her heart was weakened so the Heartless might come after her. She would have to be brave.  
  
I didn't bring you here to tell you that, I brought you here to tell you to be careful. Ansem is an evil man and if his heart still exists then someone might try and bring him back. You must be on your guard at all times.  
  
But...Riku...how did the dark heart begin to form?  
  
Someone must have helped it.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
I'm sorry Sora.  
  
As Riku uttered these words he quickly leapt up and made a rush to the door. The others had left it wide open when they entered the house. He had almost made it out when the younger girl leapt at him. She tackled him to the ground and held him there with all her might.  
  
You're not getting away that easily! Yuffie Kisaragi yelled.  
  
Riku struggled against her grip but then he felt someone stronger grab him around his neck.  
  
Let go Yuffie, Squall Leonhart commanded the girl.  
  
Riku felt the arms that were wrapped so tightly around his waist let go. Even though he was no longer pinned down the man still had a strong grip on his neck.  
  
Why don't you stay a little while longer? Squall asked, although Riku really didn't have a choice. Squall picked him up and sat him down in a chair, while the spiky, blond haired man went over and bolted the door shut. The one called Yuffie found a rope and tied Riku tight to the chair, these people obviously didn't want him getting away.  
  
The man released Riku's neck and turned to Sora.  
  
I think you better ask the questions Sora.  
  
Sora stretched a bit, he had only regained mobility a few seconds ago. He looked over at Riku and saw the blindfold he was wearing. Sora wanted to know who this person was so he walked over and slowly reached for the string to untie the blindfold and reveal the masked man's identity.  
  
Before he could remove the blindfold a scream came from the girl on the bed.  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Lee reached for her mother as the darkness slowly began to fade.  
  
NO! Don't leave me again! Its not fair, I hate you!  
  
She struggled against the force saving her from the endless Oblivion. She couldn't leave her mother here, it was unfair. She had to bring her back.  
  
Maleficent just stood there, smiling into the Oblivion. She looked up at her daughter and told her again.  
  
Be careful my child. Your heart has been weakened, and only you can decide when it will be strong again. Remember that wherever you go I'll be with you. You are my daughter, my blood.  
  
Then Lee was engulfed in the light.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Sora jumped backwards as Lee suddenly bolted up in the bed. Her eyes were huge and she stared ahead as if she couldn't see them. She was screaming words at the top of her lungs and clutching one hand to her heart. Her other hand was wrapped firmly around the mirror.  
  
What the- Squall started as he took a step back startled.  
  
For a few seconds nobody moved. Aerith was the first one to realize what was happening. She went over and tried to comfort the screaming girl, but it didn't seem to help.  
  
Sora quickly came to his senses and rushed over to Lee's side, slightly pushing Aerith out of the way.  
  
Lee...it's ok Lee...it's me, Sora remember?  
  
Lee didn't even look at him. She was screaming even louder, Sora was afraid that her screaming would attract the Heartless. He began to grow desperate, he had to make her understand him.  
  
He grabbed her shoulders harder than he should have and began shaking her. Trying to make her wake up. While the grip he had on her shoulders tightened.  
  
Wake up Lee! Stop screaming! Wake up!  
  
Knock it off! a voice yelled from behind him making Sora whirl around. Can't you see that you're hurting her? yelled the blind folded man from the chair.  
  
Riku was furious. How could Sora hurt her like that? Didn't he realize that she had stopped screaming from fear, and was now screaming from pain? How could he be so cruel?  
  
Sora turned back to Lee who was now only whimpering, she finally seemed to realize that he was there. Her shoulders shook, and her breathing was staggered. Sora released his hold on her shoulders. She looked around the room confused and then brought her gaze to him.  
  
Sora saw how hurt she looked, he reached out and she flinched. He felt awful. He must have really hurt her for her to act this way.  
  
He turned around and saw all of them looking at him in shock. None of them would have ever thought that he would harm anyone but the Heartless. Sora couldn't stand their stares, he turned and ran out of the house.  
  
Lee watched Sora leave, watched him run away from her. She was trembling all over, the pain in her shoulders was awful. But it was nothing compared to the pain in her heart.  
**  
**  
~~~~  
A/N: Well here's chapter 11...I'm too lazy to write a long author's note right now, so you'll just have to wait for Chapter 12: Letter to No One.


	13. Letter to No One

**Dive to Oblivion  
**-Squirrel Tamer**  
**  
Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.  
  
Chapter 12  
Letter to No One  
  
  
  
  
As Sora came flying out the door, he tripped and fell. He lay on the cement for awhile, his head buried in his arms. He felt terrible. He had actually hurt Lee. He hadn't meant to, but she wouldn't stop screaming.  
  
He couldn't stop remembering how hurt she looked. Then when he had tried to comfort her, she had flinched in fear of him. He just wanted to disappear.  
  
He lay there on the ground for awhile, feeling like a complete jerk when he felt something tap him on the head. He looked up to find Pluto staring at him, with Mickey's letter still in his mouth. Pluto looked Sora up and down and then released the letter. He licked Sora's face and then bounded off again.  
  
Sora reached out after him, but he had already disappeared.  
  
Sora muttered to himself, then he picked up the letter from King Mickey and sat down to read it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dear Sora,  
  
If you're reading this then that means that you're finally ready to begin your journey. I'm sorry that you had to leave Donald and Goofy behind but it was the only way. Hopefully by now you've found the Mirror-Wielder, you'll need their help.  
  
  
You still have to open the door to the light. Don't worry about Riku and I, we're fine. In fact Riku might even be back by the time you get this letter. Unfortunately it will be much more difficult for me to escape, but I will eventually send a surprise across to you. I fear that it will fall into the wrong hands, but hopefully I am wrong.  
  
  
You also have to stop an ancient evil. The evil is planning to destroy everything, by releasing the darkness from behind the door and destroying the light along with Kingdom Hearts. You must stop them at all costs. No matter what happens Sora, no matter how terrible it is, you must keep going.  
  
  
Good Luck!  
  
  
-Mickey Mouse  
  
  
P.S. If you ever run into Donald and Goofy again, have them tell Minnie not to worry. Thanks Sora.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sora looked down at the letter in his hands. Sometimes he wondered if the King could predict the future. Most of the things he said made sense. Donald and Goofy had been separated from him and now he was traveling with Lee who fought with a mirror.  
  
He sighed and turned to read it one more time, but it was blank. All that was left in his hands was a blank piece of paper. Sora stared at it for a few seconds, trying to comprehend what it meant. Then he felt something drop on his head. It was a pen.  
  
He looked up. No one was above him, the pen seemed to have fallen from the sky. He took it in his hand and looked at the paper, then he began to write.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lee's gaze stayed fixated on the door, she seemed to be concentrating as if she could will Sora to come back. None of the others had moved either except for Aerith, who was checking to make sure Lee was all right, and desperately trying to start a conversation.  
  
Lee was grateful for Aerith's attempt, but she couldn't stay focused. Her mind was trying to figure out what had happened.  
  
That's when she remembered her dream. Her mother.  
  
She remembered everything that her mother had warned her about. She glanced at the blindfolded figure. If what her mother said was true then that meant...  
  
She slowly got to her feet, when she was overcome with a rush of dizziness. She swayed a bit but managed to stay on her feet. She slowly made her way over to the blindfolded figure.  
  
She knelt down beside his chair and gently untied his blindfold. He didn't struggle, just watched her. When she finally removed it, she looked at him and gasped. It was him, the boy from Hollow Bastion, Riku.   
  
She looked at him for awhile, remembering him. Then she reached out her hand and put it against his cheek. His eyes stayed locked on hers. His eyes were so different from Sora's. Looking into Sora's eyes made you feel like you were looking at the sky. Looking into Riku's was like you were falling into an ocean.  
  
Riku saw her coming and knew his fate. She was going to remove his blindfold and reveal his identity. He braced himself because he knew it would be very bright and he wasn't used to light. But when she took it off, he didn't notice the light. He was too mesmerized by her eyes.  
  
What he didn't expect was for her to touch his cheek. Nobody had ever touched his cheek. Ever. Not even Kairi, the reason why he let Maleficent in. His Kairi.  
  
Who was he kidding? She wasn't his Kairi, she was Sora's Kairi, always Sora's Kairi.  
  
He let go of those thoughts, they only brought him pain. Instead he focused on the warm hand on his cheek and the girl's deep hazel eyes. This was the girl that had saved him from the darkness, he owed her his life.  
  
Their moment only lasted for a few seconds, when the door burst open and Sora came in. He looked a little embarrassed.  
  
As soon as Sora entered Lee dropped her gaze from Riku and looked at him. Riku knew that whatever had happened between them a minute ago was too good to be true.  
  
Sora opened his mouth to speak, but then he spotted Riku.  
  
Sora asked, his jaw dropping, Is it really you?  
  
Riku just nodded.  
  
Suddenly Sora jumped and ran across the room grabbing Riku's mouth and pulling at it, much like he had done four years before. He was amazed, King Mickey was right, Riku was back.  
  
Sora began jumping around the room laughing at the top of his lungs. Then he lifted Lee off her feet and began dancing with her. Spinning and twirling, while laughing at the same time. Sora hadn't been so happy in four years.  
  
After a while he finally stopped. They had untied Riku, who was now eating a breakfast of doughnuts and orange juice.(A/N:Personally I don't think doughnuts would taste very good with orange juice, but whatever Riku likes is okay by me :)) Squall and Cloud were talking with each other while Aerith and Yuffie ate along with Riku. Lee was also eating, stuffing her face full of everything she could find. Sora was just laying on the bed staring into space.  
  
It was all so perfect.  
  
At least until...  
  
Yuffie. Come with me, Squall told the girl.  
  
She swallowed the piece of doughnut she was eating and then jumped up. She tried not to look too happy, but she hadn't been alone with Squall in a long time. Not since they used to walk together when they were patrolling the districts and protecting the people from the Heartless.  
  
Maybe he would finally tell her what all those secret conversations with Aerith, Cloud and Cid were about. They didn't know that she knew about those meetings, but it always hurt that she wasn't invited. She wasn't a kid anymore. She was twenty years old for crying out loud. Sometimes she wished they would realize that.  
  
But now Squall had told her to come with him. Things were finally looking up for Yuffie or at least that's what she thought.  
  
  
  
~~~~  
A/N: Next chapter is a long one. Really long. I'll explain more then but for now I'll let everything be.  
  
So where's Squall taking Yuffie?   
  
I want to give you all a heads up that I'm probably going to up the rating to PG-13 for bad language in upcoming chapters. See you all back for Chapter 13: To Die For.


	14. To Die For

**Dive to Oblivion  
**-Squirrel Tamer  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.  
  
Chapter 13  
To Die For  
  
Where are we going Squall?  
  
Somewhere...and it's Leon.  
  
You could be a little more specific you know.  
  
I could.  
  
Yuffie sighed, Squall got on her nerves sometimes. She wished he wouldn't try to block her out so much. And now he was leading her down street after street, a never ending journey. He also hadn't told her anything at all. Didn't even mention the meetings yet.  
  
It angered her to no end, but Squall was like that.  
  
Yuffie realized that they had turned down the alleyway. That's when she realized where he was taking her.  
  
No way. I'm not going into that gross, moldy sewer. It's been four years it will probably be grimy all over. She argued.  
  
What? The Great Ninja Yuffie afraid of a little dirt? He asked her teasingly.  
  
No one insults me! She yelled to him, I'm going with you now.  
  
He told her and then he slipped between the bars and entered into the Secret Waterway. Yuffie sighed. She wished that Squall didn't always have to be so serious. And why did they need to go into the sewer?  
  
Yuffie took one last glance around, before slipping through the bars and chasing after Squall.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
They all followed, all five of them. Sora had chased after them closely followed by Lee and Aerith. Cloud after Aerith and Riku in the rear.  
  
Sora was worried. Leon, no, Squall's voice had sounded really funny when he told Yuffie to come with him. It was like he almost wanted her to stay. It made Sora very nervous, so of course he had to follow them.  
  
Lee had promised herself that she would stay with Sora and help him plus she never turned down an adventure. Aerith had and idea of what was going on, but she just wanted to be sure everything was okay. Squall had acted pretty weird just then, it was strange, but you could almost hear the emotion in his voice.  
  
Cloud followed Aerith. He knew what Squall was doing, they had just discussed it. He was only there because he vowed that he would never lose his Aerith again.  
  
Riku followed because something told him to. He felt split, part of him wanted to follow and the other part figured that this was a chance for escape. But Riku followed.  
  
And so the five of them crept behind Squall and Yuffie as stealthily as they could. All of them prepared in case of an attack.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
They stood there for a while, waiting in silence. Somehow just standing beside Squall was enough. She knew it was weird for her to have such deep feelings for him, but he was her protector. When the Heartless attacked fourteen years ago, he had done everything he could to get her onto Cid's Gummi ship. He saved her life more than once. He was her hero.  
  
And she loved him for it.  
  
Which is why she was content to just stand there beside him. To hear him breathe.  
  
He turned to her then, pulling her out of her thoughts. He looked at her for a long time and then he reached out and pulled her into his arms. She was confused. He was hugging her, really hugging her. She reveled in it.  
  
Then he let go and stepped back, calling his Gunblade to him and getting into fighting stance. She whirled around. A dozen Heartless were standing behind her. She pulled out her shurikens and readied herself for a fight.  
  
Let's go Yuffie! Squall yelled to her, she just nodded and then began flinging the Shurikens at the Heartless. They had little effect. But she didn't give up, just kept fighting.  
  
She managed to kill one, but she realized that killing just one had taken too much strength. The Shurikens just weren't working. She didn't give up though, she knew that, if she had to, she would fight to her death.  
  
she muttered under her breath. She hoped that Squall was having more luck than she was.  
  
Come on Yuffie! Don't give up! Squall yelled to her, he hated forcing her into this but he had to know.  
  
I'm not! She yelled back, but then she tripped. She felt all the Heartless pressing in on her. Felt them trying their best to get to her heart. She knew it was over, all over.  
  
Don't give up Yuffie. Please don't give up. Squall called frantically. It was too much for her he knew. He began pushing his way through to her.  
  
Yuffie heard his words though and heard his concern. No, she wouldn't give up. Not Yuffie Kisaragi.  
  
And then she felt her Shurikens change. The edges became tinted in ice. She had some how managed to use Blizzard magic on her weapons and she knew that magic weapons worked more effectively against the Heartless. Yuffie picked herself up, and began slashing away again, but this time with an advantage. Squall nodded in approval when he saw her get up and then together they quickly destroyed the rest of the Heartless.  
  
Then he turned to look at her, he looked impressed, I knew it was you. He stated and then he wrapped Yuffie into a tight hug. Dammit Yuffie, I'm so sorry I made you do that.  
  
She gently pushed him away from her and looked up into his eyes.  
  
What do you mean, you made me do that? I mean, you didn't know that the Heartless were going to attack, right?  
  
  
  
She was began to grow angry, why wouldn't he answer her?  
  
Tell me what you meant Squall, she told him firmly. He wouldn't look at her though, he was refusing to meet her eye and refusing to answer her at all. She felt something inside her explode.  
  
TELL ME! She screamed at the top of her lungs.  
  
He turned and began to walk out of the Waterway.  
  
  
  
She hated him, why did he always have to be so stubborn? She wished that he would die.  
  
She felt a great ball of anger and resentment well up inside of her. She had never felt so angry, what would the others think if they saw little Happy-go-lucky Yuffie furious. Thinking of the others reactions made her calm down a bit. She knew they would be worried if she became mean and sour, they might start asking questions that she wouldn't really want to answer.  
  
Like asking her about her feelings for Squall.  
  
She sighed, she was still angry. But she wasn't going to show it. So she turned to follow Squall, who had been waiting for her. She smiled to show she was okay, he nodded.  
  
Then a dark shadow swooped over her head. Yuffie threw herself to the ground and watched in horror as the shadow grabbed Squall and then disappeared.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
All five of them watched as they saw Yuffie struggling for her life while Squall did nothing to help her. Sora had tried to run in to help but Cloud held him back. Aerith was watching the fight while nervously wringing a cloth in her hands. Riku was watching the fight with a look of great interest on his face, not even noticing when Lee had inched behind him.  
  
Lee was terrified of the Heartless ever since they had tried to steal her heart. She knew that if Sora hadn't saved her then she probably wouldn't be there then. She also remembered that her mother had warned her that her heart had been weakened. She knew that she was easy prey for them.  
  
She tried to focus on something else besides the battle. She tried focusing on each one of them. Cloud's face was expressionless which made her grow bored. She hated to see the worry on Aerith's face. Sora's face reminded her of the pain in her shoulders. And whenever she looked at Riku she didn't feel right. So she settled for looking at herself.  
  
Actually she looked at her reflection in the mirror. There it was, her new face. At least that was how it started, but slowly her face began to change it became the face of a young woman who was crying and calling out in pain, while clutching a hand to her heart. It was Yuffie.  
  
Lee was confused. Yuffie had seemed like someone who was almost always jolly. It seemed strange to see her crying. Crying made her look different. But it was unmistakable that the woman was Yuffie.  


**  
  
  
A mirror to see behind the masks, to what lies in the heart.**  
  
  


  
Lee spun around, no one was there. But she was sure that she had heard someone say something. She began to walk a little, to where she thought she had heard the voice, when Riku grabbed her by the arm and started shouting things at her that she wasn't understanding. Then they were all running out of the Waterway. But she wouldn't move, she had to figure out who was talking to her.  
  
Then she felt herself being lifted. She heard screams and someone was crying. She was scared, the only thing she knew was that she was being carried out. She felt tears run down her own cheeks as she snuggled herself against someone's nice warm chest.  
  
Suddenly, she wasn't so confused anymore. She was starting to become aware of what was going on. She saw that Sora and Aerith were running ahead of them. Cloud was carrying Yuffie who was struggling against his grip.  
  
She looked up and saw that it was Riku who was carrying her. He was looking ahead and running, not even bothering to explain what was going on. She was trying to remember what had happened. But she couldn't think straight.  
  
Suddenly the ground shook and a large creature stood in front of them. Sora had already run up to it and was slashing away at it.  
  
It's a Guard Armor, Sora yelled to them, He guards the Traverse Town Keyhole.  
  
Everybody seemed to understand him. Cloud let go of Yuffie and ran to help Sora. Yuffie followed him while yelling, You're going to pay for taking Squall.  
  
Lee struggled to get up, but Riku held her there.  
  
Let them fight. You don't seem well enough yet, He whispered to her.  
  
Lee stopped struggling. She didn't know how, but Riku realized that her heart was weak. She shook her head and then stared at the now raging fight.  
  
  
  
-----  
  
  
  
Squall struggled against the dark chains that were keeping him there, though he didn't actually know where was. All he knew was that he was in a dark room with a large glowing sphere in the middle, that showed Sora, Cloud and Yuffie fighting off a giant Heartless. He also knew that there was somebody else in the room with him, he felt their presence.  
  
Who's there? He shouted, Let me go.  
  
I don't think so Mr.Leonhart, whispered Fi, I think you better watch the show first, She told him, while pointing to the sphere showing the fight scene.  
  
  
  
  
  
-----  
  
  
  
Yuffie cast Blizzard on two more of her Shurikens and then threw them with all of her might. They cut through the Guard Armor with ease. She stole a peak at her fighting companions, Sora was having very little problems due to the addition of Oathkeeper and it looked as though Cloud had actually used Thunder magic on his sword.  
  
She turned back to the fight, devoting all of her concentration to beating the large Heartless, it was as if she thought that somehow winning would bring Squall back. She didn't know what had happened back there. All she remembered was a dark figure swooping down, grabbing Squall and then disappearing with him.  
  
Yuffie choked back a sob, she couldn't think about Squall. It would make her mess up and lose, although the way the battle was going it seemed as though their win was assured.  
  
She smiled and began throwing Shurikens one after the other. She wondered if Squall would have been proud of her if he would have been there to see her.  
  
She threw another Shuriken and then the Guard Armor stopped. She pumped her fist in the air and cheered. Then she looked over at the others and realized that she was the only one smiling. She glanced over at the Guard Armor and saw that it was slowly turning towards her. It flicked its head back towards Sora for a moment, as if it didn't realize what it was doing. Then the head came back to look at her, and slowly it came closer, Yuffie tried reaching for her Shurikens but found she was too frightened to move.  
  
None of the others moved either. The Guard Armor raised his large hand and made a fist right over Yuffie's head, prepared to strike.  
  
  
  
-----  
  
  
  
NO! YUFFIE! Squall yelled with all of his might. He knew that if that Guard Armor struck her she would not be able to survive the blow. He was so mad, he was stuck here and there was no way to help her at all, what good was he if he couldn't protect her?  
  
Are you ready to surrender your heart yet? Whispered a voice from behind him.  
  
He turned to the woman beside him.  
  
  
  
Fi sighed, Look, it really is very simple. You let me take your heart and I'll call off that big, old meanie who's attacking your girlfriend.  
  
She's not my girlfriend...  
  
Fine, whatever. I'm just telling you that if you let me have your   
heart, I won't let that girl be crushed.  
  
Squall looked at the sphere, he saw the terrified look on Yuffie's face. He turned to Fi, Fine. But how do I give you my heart?  
  
All you have to do is stop struggling and give in.  
  
And so he did.  
  
  
  
-----  
  
  
  
Yuffie doubled over, the pain was too great. She felt herself falling over, she heard voices, so many of them all around her. She didn't care though, the pain was all she cared about.  
  
Because the pain told her exactly what had happened.  
  
Squall Leonhart, had just given up his heart.  
  
Yuffie screamed as loud as she could, then she leapt to her feet and began running towards the Bell Tower. Aerith ran after her.  
  
What does all this mean? asked Sora, who was a little shocked about the sudden disappearance of the Guard Armor.  
  
It means that Squall's lost his heart. Cloud muttered bitterly.  
  
Maybe we should go follow Yuffie and Aerith to make sure that they're okay, Lee said.  
  
No, let Aerith handle Yuffie, she is not your responsibility. You three know your responsibility, to seal all of the worlds, starting with this one. Cloud told them and then pointed to the keyhole that had just appeared on the picture of the flower.  
  
Sora nodded and then slowly made his way over to the keyhole. With a heavy heart he lifted the Kingdom Key and sealed the door, saving the world, and then he turned around, wondering why he couldn't save hearts instead.   
**  
  
**~~~~  
  
A/N: Now for some explanations.  
  
I know very well that there are people out there who find the idea of SquallxYuffie romance disgusting. Personally I love it, but I'm leaving this chapter open to interpretation. In this story when two people are connected it doesn't necessarily mean they're in love. It just means they have a strong bond. Love is only _sometimes_ a part of it.  
  
So if you have a problem with the idea of YuffiexSquall, don't flame me. Just think of them as really good friends who have developed a brotherly and sisterly bond over the years that they fought the Heartless together.  
  
I just wanted everyone to know this because I would hate to lose any reviewers.   
  
I probably won't be updating as often because school's started.  
  
And if you want to know when this story will be updated, check my profile and look at the stories I've written. The one on the bottom will be the one I update next. Unless I've got writer's block on that story.


	15. Explanations

**Dive to Oblivion  
**-Squirrel Tamer  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.  
  
Chapter 14  
Explanations  
  
Fi slowly crept into her Master's lair. She looked tired and sweaty and was clutching something in her hands with all her might, as if she was afraid that if she let it go it would fly away.  
  
You disobeyed me, Someone whispered in her ear. She whirled around and found herself face to face with her Master. She quickly dropped to her knees and bowed her head.  
  
Forgive me, My Lord.  
  
She could feel her Master's eyes scanning her up and down, she wondered if he knew what she had brought to him.  
  
Yes, I do know.  
  
Fi felt a chill run down her spine, she didn't like the idea that he could read her mind.  
  
I know that you have brought me. A heart, an Elemental heart. For that I am pleased because I will need all seven Elementals to fulfill my plan, He told her with a slight smile on his face, but then suddenly his look grew stern, But you must learn that you belong to me and I do not tolerate disobedience. Therefore I will send someone else to fulfill your task.  
  
Fi watched as her Master snapped his fingers. Not long after she heard footsteps tramping down the hall, the door creaked open and in walked a man wearing a long black coat, the hood was pulled up hiding his face. As he got closer to the glowing sphere, Fi began to realize something.  
  
She put a hand to her mouth to stifle a gasp. Neither the man or her Master said a word, but the man must have realized his job because he nodded and left the room. As soon as he was gone, Fi turned to her Master.  
  
But My Lord, wasn't that the- She began but was interrupted by her Master.  
  
Yes I know, He said, But I suppose you will just have to wait to find out who he really is.  
  
Fi looked at him suspiciously for a moment then she nodded.  
  
Whatever you say My Lord.  
  
He whispered to himself, Whatever I say,  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Yuffie! Yuffie! Please come down from there Yuffie, you're going to hurt yourself! Aerith was standing on the Bell Tower, somehow Yuffie had managed to climb even higher and she was staring out into space as though she couldn't even hear her.  
  
Yuffie Kisaragi get your butt down here! Aerith screamed, she was beginning to get angry.  
  
Why should I? Came a small voice from above. Aerith sighed wondering why the girl always had to make things so difficult.  
  
Because then I can tell you everything.  
  
  
  
Yes Yuffie, everything.  
  
Yuffie looked hard at her friend trying to determine if she was lying or not. She wasn't. Slowly Yuffie made her way down to the ledge where Aerith stood, while trying hard to forget the pain in her heart. At the bottom, Yuffie went and sat down next to Aerith who had turned to look at her.  
  
I never realized that your hearts were connected, though perhaps I should have. I know what its like to lose that connection, when Cloud and I were separated and he let Hades use him, I remember feeling the connection begin to break. It was a terrible feeling, but it must be ten times worse for you, because it was like taking scissors and cutting a thread, very quickly.  
  
It hurts so bad, Yuffie whispered, tears running down her cheeks.  
  
I know it does, but you have to try and ignore it right now.  
  
I don't want to.  
  
  
  
If I forget about the pain, about this feeling inside of me then I have forgotten about Squall. I don't ever want to forget him and I want him back, back with me.  
  
Oh Yuffie...I'm so sorry, I should have never let you two go alone. Maybe if we all had went...But they told me it was the only way, you had to believe that your life was at stake.  
  
What do you mean Aerith, tell me everything.  
  
For the first time in her life Aerith realized that there really was someone below Yuffie's happy-go-lucky exterior. She realized that she wasn't a kid anymore and she suddenly regretted leaving her out of the meetings she had with Squall, Cloud and Cid. Cloud didn't seem to think Yuffie was ready and Aerith had agreed with him. Aerith realized now that she had been ready all along and the only reason they had kept her out was because they wanted her to remain innocent, to keep on thinking of her as a little girl of six even though she really was a young woman of twenty.  
  
That's why it took them so long to realize who she was and what she could do.  
  
I suppose I should start at the beginning. When we got back to Hollow Bastion, we all immediately went to the strange room where Ansem conducted his experiments. Sora came and locked the Keyhole, sealing the world. Afterwards we all made our way to the library where I began to read every book I could get my hands on hoping to find anything that could help Sora and I did, I found the Ansem's Reports that Maleficent had. I gave them to him and when I handed them something fell out of them. He didn't notice but I did.  
  
What was it?  
  
It was a small book titled the _Legend of the Elementals_. It told of the seven elements Fire, Blizzard, Thunder, Cure, Aero, Gravity and Stop. It also spoke of how seven people were each given one of these powers to use with great strength. The book also mentioned something about how the elements were created, but I couldn't understand it because that page looked like it had been soaked in water and the letters all ran together.  
  
While I was reading it I began to remember a time when I was only 13 years old and the Heartless attacked. I remembered watching Squall bring you kicking and screaming out of your house and then you got out of his grasp and ran back to the house only to be attacked by Heartless. I remembered Squall looking at you in horror when the Heartless went for your heart but then was suddenly stopped when it burst into flames. I was sitting there thinking about it and realized that it must have been Squall who had done it. So I showed him the book.  
  
When Cloud came back we showed it to him and then we began trying to see if anything else like that had happened to any of the others, like you, me, Cloud or Cid. It had. Through the years Cloud had suddenly gained the ability to use Thunder magic and only Thunder magic, Cid had Stop magic and I had Cure magic. But we weren't sure about you Yuffie. It was a long debate between us, Squall and Cid thought you could be an Elemental and thought that the reason you hadn't shown the power was because you never thought your life was at stake. That's when Squall came up with the idea to take you somewhere where the Heartless would attack and make you fight them. The only problem was that the Heartless were gone which Cloud and I happily pointed out to Squall, because we wanted you to remain innocent.  
  
But then the Heartless attacked our world again, and we all made it here. On the way here while we were in the Gummi Ship, Squall convinced me to let you fight. I agreed only after he promised to go with you. I suppose afterwards he managed to convince Cloud too. That's why he took you to the Secret Waterway. And he was right, you are an Elemental, the Blizzard Elemental.  
  
Yuffie said quietly, she was still trying to sort out everything Aerith said. She down at the town below her and half-smiled. She had a job now, if Squall was really gone and she really was an Elemental, then it was her duty to protect Traverse Town from the Heartless.  
  
She looked over at Aerith and smiled, her heart still ached and Squall was still gone, but at least she had something to keep her busy.  
  
I'm ready to go now, Yuffie told her friend, then they both stood up and brushed themselves off and together they slowly made their way down to the city below them.  
**  
  
**~~~~  
A/N: Poor Yuffie... ;_;  
  
Wait a minute! Who's this guy? And we still don't know what he's supposed to be doing! Frustrating isn't it?  
  
Anyway, hope to see you all back for Chapter 15: Donald.


End file.
